


Happy Tentacleween Tora

by PaperFox19



Series: Tentacleween [6]
Category: Ushio to Tora | Ushio and Tora
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock milking, Foot Massage, Furry, Halloween, Hyperinflation, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Tentacles, Tickling, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween stretches far beyond, reaching past planets galaxies different dimensions time lines and more what holds these together? Tentacles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Tentacleween Tora

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Tora

The beast that would one day be known as Tora was trapped against a wall thanks to the effects of the beast spear. He had been trapped by the beast spear for 500 years, and like every year on the night of Halloween they would come for him.

They appeared from the darkness, red tentacles. They attacked Tora’s body, like they had done every year since his capture. They could touch the beast spear so it wasn’t a creature. It was like air, they existed without existing. The first 200 years he had resisted but now he had come to enjoy their appearance.

The tentacles spread his furry legs and moved towards his sheath. Slipping inside Tora moaned as two tentacles the size of fingers danced around the inside brushing along his cock. Tora groaned as his penis was coursed out of his sheath. His demon cock would put humans to shame, while human in shape in size it was beyond anything a human could measure. More and more cock came out as the tentacles coiled around him, it soon stood in full mast of 16 inches. It held the same color as the rest of his body with a red tip.

Tora growled as the tentacles plaid with his massive dick. They coiled around him and stroked him. He got so horny his furry balls became exposed. A tentacle came up and rubbed them juggling his sack like they had done so many times before.

The monster growled he was unable to move, only take what the tentacles gave him. He panted as his penis and balls were teased. This was only the beginning his crotch would be teased before the other tentacles joined in. He called it as tentacles with mouths appeared, they certainly had interesting taste, two found their way to his feet and began licking the pads. “Gah you bastards really like teasing me!”

Having his pads licked made his toes curl it felt so good. It had become a sensitive spot for him these past centuries, it got him all excited with every lick. These tentacles had trained another spot on him to they danced along his pecs and found his nips poking through his fur. They latched on and began to suck and Tora moaned.

His moans echoed the room, growls of pleasure came from the demon. Each suck made his body tremble a few more minutes past and Tora began to drool. ‘Damn these things it feels good.’ Other mouth tentacles joined and got bigger to consume his monster of a cock, and it did. Tora’s cock vanished inside the tentacle and he felt the powerful suction

From base to tip every inch was sucked over and over, it needed no air it could suck him for hours. It did! Tora panted and moaned as his body trembled. His cock was getting sucked hard, his balls fondled as his nipples and feet were sucked on and licked.

Tora gave into the pleasure, basking in the feeling of his release as he came. His balls tightened and his toes curled as he gave in. Thick hot demon spunk erupted and spilled into the tentacle going void knows where. The tentacle sucked him through his release, the sensation cause his cock to be milked of three more spurts.

What happened next was like a other worldly milking machine. The tentacle sucked harder and harder not allowing him to go soft, drawing out more cum from him. Ohh yes Tora knew this well his balls were gonna be drained of the past year’s worth of cum, the never ending suction never tiring against his demon stamina.

His demon stamina would lose it was just gonna take 5 hours of milking to do the trick, with tentacles on his nips adding back up pleasure to help him cum. The tentacle finally left him and his cock shrank back into his sheath. “There you got what you wanted now give me my treat!” the tentacles retracted away vanishing into the shadows. “Hey come on!”

A new tentacle appeared one he had been waiting for. This one was more phallic than the rest, it would soon evade his mouth like it did the last 499 Halloweens. At first he tried to bite the thing for daring invade his mouth, but it made no difference it had no mass or blood it couldn’t be hurt and it still fired this goo into his mouth. The stuff was a tad bitter but over the years Tora had come to crave it.

His tongue was out and he was panting hungrily as the phallic tentacle drifted closer to him, but something new happened today a tentacle formed from the shadow of his body and slid between his furry cheeks. “Oi what are you gargh!” his mouth was stuffed with the tentacle as the other phallic tentacle stuffed his ass. It got about ten inches in before stopping.

It was weird being filled, he didn’t hate it and his inner walls clenched around the tentacle. The tentacle in his mouth fired the goo he had come to crave, it poured into his mouth and he began sucking on it as it fed him. He had never tasted anything like this before but he loved it thinking it tasted way better than humans.

What surprised him the tentacle in his ass soon fired the same goo, his insides were coated by the goo and more and more he was pumped on both ends. His belly swelled even more than the previous years. ‘I could get used to this.’ The tentacles stopped their flow and vanished leaving Tora empty, and the male whined at the loss. “Man I gotta wait a whole other year fuck!” Cum leaked from his hole and Tora rubbed his swollen belly. “Damn I want out want more of that stuff.” His furry toes flexed. “How many more years do I have to wait?”

-x-

Tora didn’t wait long as soon after he was freed by Ushio. He was given his new name and soon found something that was similar to the goo. It was the smell, it was coming from Ushio himself he removed his clothes to try and find the source of the delicious scent. He revealed the boy’s cock it was huge 10 inches in length. He couldn’t help himself he started to suck on the boy’s penis.

Ushio moaned and was brought to climax by the greedy demon. Thick spurts of cum splattered over his tongue, and Tora couldn’t believe it it tasted just like that goo the tentacles had been feeding him. “What the hell Tora?!” the demon bowed his head before him.

“Listen Ushio, you don’t want me to eat you right or any other human right?”

“Well yeah, but why were you sucking my cock?” Tora pinned him down and had his cock rubbing between his furry cheeks.

“Because the stuff you got in your balls is delicious and I want it. You feed me that stuff maybe play with me a bit and we can get along just fine.” He continued to grind back against his cock, it was so warm and his hole twitched. “What do you say?”

“Tora!” Ushio moaned and Tora grinned.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He sank down onto Ushio’s cock roaring in pleasure. He bounced up and down and Ushio panted and moaned from the demon’s tight channel. The boy learned all Tora’s happy spots, like he could make Tora cum just by playing with his nipples, and the beast completely forgot about eating humans and happily became the boy’s mate.

He never saw those tentacles again but he didn’t need those anymore.

End

Happy Tentacleween (Halloween)


End file.
